


HOTEL OF SHADOW Blood of a Royal

by SkipBack



Series: Hotel of Shadow [9]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: lucifer is a fecking jackarse, random angel OC i made up on the spot, wings of order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkipBack/pseuds/SkipBack
Summary: Trying to find a deeper understanding of the Surprise Extermination... mostly the intentions behind it.This part takes place afterHe Always Comes Back,a part of the Hotel of Shadow AU.
Series: Hotel of Shadow [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484603
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43





	HOTEL OF SHADOW Blood of a Royal

Claws gently tapped upon his staff as he waited at the border between the realms of Heaven and Hell. 

Mortals tended to call this border "Purgatory", believing it to be the balance between two realms, the place you go if you weren't a sinner but not quite a saint either. Lucifer supposed they were halfway correct, but that was not quite the case. 

Purgatory was in between the two realms, yes. But it was more or so a border, keeping the sinners away from the saints and vice versa. 

However one day, seven different groups of exorcists (or "exterminators", as sinners called them) went rogue and broke through the border when they weren't supposed to, targetting Charlotte's "Happy Hotel" and leading to the infamous Surprise Extermination. It had lasted for a week straight, and Lucifer did not learn the exact details about it until the very last day of the Extermination. 

When he'd come down to the hotel to put a stop to it (and by extension, find out what they were doing), he found that the Radio Demon was "protecting" it in his own, sick way: killing the exorcists that broke in. 

Of course, Alastor hadn't known what they were doing either. To be perfectly honest, Lucifer still didn't know what they had been doing. 

That was the purpose of this meeting. 

A portal opened up from the ground to the sky, and someone stepped through: an angel with silver hair, crisp white skin and pale blue eyes. He was wearing a white pinstripe suit with yellow stripes, a pair of glasses perfectly perched on the bridge of his nose. His gloves and bow tie were the same gold-on-blue colors. 

"Arcadia," Lucifer spat. "I wasn't expecting to see you." 

"And I you, Your Unholiness," Arcadia said flatly, the portal closing behind him. "But here we are." 

The two beings met at the center of the space. "So, He said that you're looking into this 'Surprise Extermination'... am I not mistaken?" Arcadia asked. 

"You are not," Lucifer said, his tone matching Arcadia's emotionless voice. 

"I myself have looked into this matter personally," the angel said. "Most of the rogues who broke the original pact had been eliminated when they came down to your domain, sire." 

Lucifer hissed. Alastor was such a bonehead at the worst of times. 

"However, some of these troublemakers remained, sire. I managed to pry as much information out of them as I could before they were... ' _erased_ ' to keep this from happening again, you could say." 

"And?" 

"It's your daughter's hotel, sire." Arcadia adjusted his glasses, and Lucifer snorted at the mention of Charlotte. "Not everyone in Heaven agrees with the idea of sinners being redeemed. These rogues were the ones who disagreed with it the most, and decided to try to take action. However... I don't think they quite realized that the Radio Demon was there." 

"He's a murderous idiot," Lucifer growled. "He just killed them. Didn't even care to try to reason with them, just death, death, death." 

"So you've said before, sire." 

Lucifer composed himself. "Anything else?" 

Arcadia sighed. "The rogues called themselves the 'Wings of Order'," he said. "These Wings seemed to had gotten it in their heads that your daughter's hotel was ruining the balance between Heaven and Hell, sire. Of course, they eventually broke the pact to 'save the balance', despite the consequences." He shook his head. "Imbeciles, all of them. We're lucky they didn't start between the realms because of that, sire! Oh, but you know that already." 

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. "Naturally. I'm just surprised the _Radio Demon_ —" he spat the nickname out as though it put a foul taste in his mouth "—didn't start a war because he was killing saints, rogue or not." 

"About that...." 

The Dark Lord barely stifled a groan. "Oh, here we go..." he growled. "Yes, I know, he committed a crime against the balance, blah blah blah, oooh ancient rules and restoring order! Idiot or not, he didn't break a pact; these stupid 'Wings of Order' did." 

"We've already eliminated the ones who remained," Arcadia said, "and we're still seeing if there's more members laying around somewhere to prevent any repeats. Still. Even if they broke the agreement, they were still saints, though clearly defective. Alastor killed them. He has also committed a crime against the balance. He must be erased." 

"What is it with erasing and Heaven? What good is it to just erase and just be done with it?" Lucifer shook his head, dismissing his staff and clasping his hands together. "In most circumstances, I may have done that. But this is Alastor we're talking about. As stupid as he is, I don't need overlords fighting over a dead man's place in the ranks, especially Alastor's place. He's already been knocked down a rank. If he hasn't grown a brain and figured it out by now, I don't think he ever will." 

Arcadia frowned. "I do wish you would tell us the extent of this 'punishment'," he said. "What exactly is it doing to him, sire?" 

Lucifer smiled. "That, my friend, is a secret," he said. 

... 

_END OF PART NINE_

**Author's Note:**

> GOSH DARN IT LUCIFER, JUST TELL US ALREADY-
> 
> loved writing Lucifer in this one. "Oooh ancient rules and restoring order!" 
> 
> And I made the character of Arcadia up on the spot, along with the name of the Wings of Order.
> 
> Wait... we're on part nine already? Oh dear... that means another big part is coming up!! 
> 
> WAITING GAME!
> 
> (if you'd like, join the server to theorize, post and see fanart, chat, or even see extra mini stories! https://discord.gg/hPgZ9cA)


End file.
